Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a module for controlling a drive, a control device for an installation, and a method for controlling a drive using such a module.
The present invention relates to a module for controlling a drive, in particular a drive in an installation that can endanger public safety. The drive has two terminals for connecting to a control system for operating tasks and a control system for safety tasks and also has one or more outputs.
Installations that can endanger public safety are understood to be, inter alia, power stations, in particular nuclear power stations. Electrical drives present in these installations are driven both by a control system for operating tasks and by a control system for safety tasks. It must be ensured that the commands of the control system for safety tasks have priority over the commands of the control system for operating tasks. A module is used for this purpose, which module is also referred to as a priority module.
A module of this type is used by the applicant, for example. The known module is relatively large and has a high power loss of almost of 5 watts. In the case of retrofits in installations, the existing space is therefore often the limiting factor. Furthermore, the known module is driven via individual wires and can therefore be integrated into digital control systems only with difficulty.